


Art for Faith, Love, and Sin by deansdirtybb

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The fire that killed Mary Winchester changed their lives forever. Unable to handle raising his young sons, John tells Dean that Sammy died and gives the baby to family. Dean is raised by Pastor John and enters the priesthood. When Sam acts out so badly he runs out of family he is left to the care of Father Winchester and Pastor Jim at their reform school. There’s an undeniable spark between Sam and Dean…and then they discover they are brothers.





	Art for Faith, Love, and Sin by deansdirtybb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faith, Love, and Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760935) by [deansdirtybb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb). 



> I know usually you wouldn't find an artist so hell bent on creating more than a few images for a story, but I just couldn't resist, this universe gripped me and yanked me in and by the time I'd surfaced I could *see* so much of what I wanted to draw I knew I was going to end up surrounded by piles of paper and graphite :) I couldn't have asked for a better author, deansdirtybb was so open and willing to look over everything I'd done, and the suggestions she sent were welcome and insightful and I didn't feel pinned down to anything, she just wanted my muse to flutter away. ♥ Thank you for making my first BB experience such a blast honey *hugs* I just hope my scribbles have done your gorgeous story justice!

 

 

Priest!Dean on his knees, worshipping the only way he knows how.  


I'm not a particularly brilliant NC-17 sketch artist, so this picture is based on a favourite photo of mine, obviously I've drawn it with my own little tweaks in, to show Priest!Dean and Young Rebel!Sam as I see them in this fantastic story.  


I know that ddbb has placed these pieces of art throughout the story and we're both intrigued to see if they've gone where I 'pictured' them :D

Anyway, she'll be unlocking her post after her night shift, which ends in about four hours I think. When she does, please go and check it out, it's one of the hottest, sweetest, most amazingly written pieces I've ever had the pleasure to play with :D  



End file.
